La desaparición de las mascotas
by Sppirit
Summary: Y esto es lo que pasa cuando Hana-Tamago y Mr. Puffin desaparecen.


Sé que debería estar escribiendo cierto otro fic en este momento, pero esta idea no me la saqué nunca de la mente hasta ahora y a demás, no se me ocurre nada para el otro jodido fic. Así que se esperan los que lo lean Uu.

Como prometí en otro de mis fics, aquí está.

* * *

**La desaparición de las mascotas**

-Isu. Islandia…-fue lo que escuché. Creí que alucinaba- ¡Islandia! –gritaron bajito.

-Ah… ¿qué, qué pasa? ¿Tino? –me sorprendí y lo miré. Vi la hora. Eran las 2 de la mañana- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Son las 2 –susurré enojado para que no me escuchara nadie.

-Me desperté de repente y bajé al comedor, dónde estaba Hana-Tamago y no está –me dijo preocupado.

-Ya llegará, una noche fuera no le hará daño –dije dándome la vuelta para dormir- buenas noches.

Realmente, me importaba poco. No es por ser malo, pero no creía que le pasara nada a la perrita. A demás moría de sueño.

-Tampoco estaba Mr. Puffin.

-Vamos a buscarlos –y me levanté. ¿Qué querían? ¡Es mi frailecillo!

Me puse un abrigo y bajamos a buscar a los animales. Recorrimos la casa entera, intentando no hacer ruido, o Dinamarca despertaría gritando. No estaban. Entonces recorrimos el patio, pero tampoco estaban ahí.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Tino preocupado.

-Ahora usamos tu súper auto. Que el otro vehículo se haya muerto* fue bueno para tener ese hermoso auto negro…-aura de "te robaré".

-B-bueno, vamos a buscarlos…

Nos cambiamos de ropa –afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios- y fuimos a buscarlos. Y yo me preguntaba: ¿hasta dónde llegaremos para buscar a nuestras mascotas?

-¿Y si les pasó algo? ¿Y si les dio hipotermia y murieron de frío?

-No creo…

-¿Y si…? –no lo dejé continuar.

-Tino, me despiertas a las 2 de la mañana para buscar a nuestros animales. Yo muero de frío y sueño y si sigo escuchando tus quejas, voy a enloquecer.

-… lo siento.

-Bueno, no importa. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En…alguna parte –sonrió Tino nervioso sin saber que contestar.

-… ¿perdidos? ¿Es mi idea, o siempre que ando contigo en un auto, nos perdemos?**

-Tal vez…

¿Tal vez? Ash, más le valía a Puffin aparecer luego o iba a explotar de sueño. Bajé del auto como para despertar con el frío y empecé a caminar buscando a Mr. Puffin.

No lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Al menos ya había despertado. Tino venía siguiéndome.

-¿Has visto algo? –pregunté.

-No. No pueden haber ido muy lejos… ¿o si?

-No tengo idea, Finlandia. Se puede esperar cualquier cosa de los animales –dije recordando una vez que Puffin sacó unas sardinas del refrigerador él solo- Créeme, cualquier cosa.

Tino asintió y seguimos buscando. Entramos a un callejón donde habían unos borrachos durmiendo. Me dieron algo de lástima. Aunque también era gracioso verlos tirados con sus caras de "No debo tomar más".

Llegamos a un lugar donde habían muchos basureros y olía asqueroso. Tino me miró interrogante.

-No pienso meterme ahí –le advertí.

-¿Y si estaban ahí buscando comida?

-¡Tienen comida en la casa! ¿Para qué diablos vendrían a un basural a comer?

-Tiene lógica, Is. Pero… son animales y me acabas de decir que espere cualquier cosa.

Mierda. Nota mental: debo dejar de contradecirme. Al final, me convenció y fuimos a ver al asqueroso lugar ese. Me tropecé con una cáscara de banana y me caí. Cuando apoyé las manos para levantarme, me manché una mano con un yogur desparramado que había. Y Tino, estaba muerto de la risa.

-Maldición, esto es tú culpa, Fin.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -dijo ayudándome a parar e intentar no reírse- ¡Pero es que fue muy cómico! Hahaha…

-"Hahaha" Para ti –le reclamé- Encontremos luego a esos dos que quiero dormir.

Yendo por el camino, vimos un pájaro muerto, más borrachos y un tomate aplastado. Nunca vi tanta basura junta…

De repente, Tino empezó a correr, conducido por unos ladridos. Lo seguí.

-¡Hana-Tamago! –gritó. Estaba su perrita, junto a mi frailecillo, un gatito y un… ¿qué diablos era eso?

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté, tomando a mi frailecillo de tan extraña criatura.

-No tengo idea –contestó Fin algo asustado. Tomó a Hana-Tamago y a demás al gatito.

Era un… animal o ser, no sé lo que era, blanco y tenía ojos como violetas y estaba comiendo una hamburguesa. ¿WTF? ¡Una hamburguesa!

-¡Tony! ¡Tony! –escuchamos gritar a alguien. Y por el otro lado del callejón al que habíamos entrado, se acercó un tipo rubio, con lentes, también comiendo una hamburguesa. ¿Por qué rayos la gente come a las 2 y algo de la mañana?- Oh, ahí estás, Tony –le hablaba a la criatura. Luego de percatarse que estábamos ahí, preguntó- ¿Qué hacen con Tony?

-Estaba aquí cuando encontramos a nuestras mascotas… -respondí- ¿Qué es eso?

-Un extraterrestre –respondió el tipo con una sonrisa. Estaba casi durmiendo, así que todo lo que me dijeran me parecía obvio. Al día siguiente, cuando lo pensé, dije "qué tontería".

-Oh… -fue todo lo que Tino y yo respondimos.

Al minuto que nos estábamos yendo, llegó una cuarta persona.

-Oye… -le habló a Finlandia, estaba casi igual de adormilado que yo, o peor- ¿Me regresas mi gato?...

-Oh, ¿es tuyo? Claro –le respondió Tino, entregándole el gato.

-Gracias… -y se fue.

Acto seguido, el resto nos retiramos de ahí. Nunca supe que diablos hacían esos animales reunidos con un supuesto extraterrestre, pero fue extraño y Puffin me hizo desvelarme. No pude seguir durmiendo, me resfrié, y al día siguiente, tomaba toneladas de café.

* * *

* Eso pasó en mi fic "Todo por el regaliz", donde al pobre de Tino se le murió su pobre auto.

** Si, en el fic nombrado arriba, se perdieron.

Y bueno gente, eso fue todo. Lo había prometido, aunque no me gustó mucho Dx No me maten -se esconde- :3


End file.
